I'm a House on Fire
by DiegoAntares24
Summary: Bueno, este es un pequeño songfic que hice hace algunas semanas, es un Milo x Camus. Espero les guste :)
Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que te conocí, no era mi mejor día, de hecho, era uno de esos días en que quería que la tierra me tragara, quería desaparecer, quería morir, literalmente.

Sentía presión, demasiada presión para mi gusto, estaba por reprobar el semestre, tenia problemas con mi padre, mi madre había fallecido unas cuantas semanas atrás y para terminarla de hacer habia terminado ni noviazgo con Saga hacía un par de horas atrás, sentía que mi mundo se iba por el caño en ese momento.

 ** _~•~_**

 ** _I don't like to wait too long, to wait too long, wait too long_**

 ** _Figured out I'm burning slow, but I burn, babe_**

 ** _~•~_**

Pero justo cuando sentía que todo dentro de mi y a mi al rededor se quebraba, llegaste tu para salvarme, lo recuerdo perfectamente…

Estaba en un pequeño parque, estaba lloviendo y hacia frío, y yo… yo estaba llorando… Tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero gracias a la lluvia las lágrimas se camuflaban en ella y sollozaba suavemente, y para ser sincero me dí esa libertad, pues según yo, nadie podría escucharme, pero me equivoqué…

 ** _~•~_**

 ** _I feel the pain and it feels good, I know it would_**

 ** _Your heart burns slow, I feel the pain and I cry out, I cry out_**

 ** _I need you, I need you_**

 ** _~•~_**

Para cuando me di cuenta, había un chico resguardandome de la lluvia, lo volví a ver y para cuando reaccioné a decir algo, ya estabas sentado junto a mí…

-¿Que haces aquí solo y mojandote ? Te resfriaras.. -dijiste mientras me sonreías.

-No lo se… ¿y por que estás tú aqui ? -solo atiné a contratarte mientras limpiaba en vano mis lágrimas y trataba de calmar mi llanto.

-Jaja… digamos que no es mi día… -respondiste.

-Parece que no soy el único entonces… -respondí con una derrotada sonrisa.

-¿Por que llorabas ? Alguien tan bello como tu no debería sufrir.

Yo solo desvíe mi mirada a otro lado y contesté :

-Al parecer no soy tan bello…

Me miraste entre sorprendido y triste, pero no te pude ver ya que momentos antes te había quitado la mirada, y luego me dijiste :

-Sea lo que sea por lo que estás pasando estoy seguro de que pronto todo mejorará.

Luego de que me dijiste eso me palmeaste un hombro suavemente y te marchaste, pero unos instantes después te devolviste y me dijiste :

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Milo.

Me dijiste con una bella sonrisa para luego marcharte definitivamente.

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **Baby, I want to breathe you in**_

 _ **Like oxygen, like oxygen**_

 _ **Baby, I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **And I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Going on up in flames**_

 _ **And you're to blame**_

 _ **Yeah, you're to blame**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **And I want to keep burning**_

 _ **~•~**_

Luego de aquel día no te volví a ver por unos días, pero de manera extraña, aquella corta y rara conversación logró hacer que me sintiera mejor…

Pasó aproximadamente una semana y yo me encontraba sentado en aquel mismo parquecito cuando fue que por fin volviste a aparecer… y nuevamente para cuando me di cuenta, ya estabas sentado junto a mi… Te volví a ver extrañado y luego inconscientemente te saludé a través de una tenue sonrisa…

-¿Hoy te sientes mejor ? -preguntaste.

-Si, creo que si.

Te contesté, y la verdad era que no tanto, aun que era cierto que aquella vez lograste que me sintiera mejor, con forme pasaron los días mi animo decayó, pues mis discusiones con mi padre se hacían mas violentas y me había enterado de una forma algo… no tan buena… que Saga solo había jugado conmigo todo ese tiempo, pues él mismo me confesó que lo nuestro solo había sido una apuesta con sus amigos y que solo me quería para tener sexo, aun que en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca lo hicimos, pues yo no me sentía preparado y él se cansó de esperar para divertirse conmigo y me terminó. Aun que claramente no dejaba que mi estado de animo se hiciera publico, y lo ocultaba perfectamente tras una mascara de frialdad, que por momentos no resistía y caía al llanto nuevamente..

-Eso me parece genial. -dijiste, y me regalaste un corto abrazo.

Te miré asombrado, pues no te conocía, y aun así, parecía que te conocía que toda la vida. Tu solo me sonreiste de esa manera tan especial que te caracteriza.

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house con fire**_

 _ **~•~**_

Eventualmente el tiempo pasó, y al ritmo en que éste pasaba te ibas convirtiendo en una persona tan única como especial en mi vida. Luego de aquel día todo cambio, te empeñaste de una manera hasta cierto punto atemorizante, a hacer de mi vida una vida feliz, te empeñaste a sacarme de la depresión en la que poco a poco fui entrando, me enseñaste a valorarme yo mismo, a tener confianza en mi, pero sobre todo… a amarte.

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **~•~**_

Recuerdo todas las veces en la que pasamos buenos momentos, como por ejemplo aquella vez que me llevaste al acuario, ese día solamente me dijiste que me mudara bien guapo por que me llevarías a un lugar, pero nunca pensé que me llevarías a un acuario, estaba tan feliz por eso, pues nunca había tenido la dicha de ira uno, siempre cuando era niño, le pedía a mi padre que me llevara a uno, pero el nunca hizo el propósito por complacerme en nada…

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **So take me to the heavens now**_

 _ **As we burn down, as we are found**_

 _ **Take me to the heavens now**_

 _ **My heart screams out**_

 _ **I need you, I need you**_

 _ **~•~**_

Recuerdo también los malos momentos, esos en los que tú, como siempre, estabas dándome tu apoyo para no derrumbarme, para que siguiera con la vista al frente…

Como aquella vez en la que por desgracia reprobé el semestre y me diste ánimos diciéndome que el próximo si lo lograría aprobar… que solo debía ser perseverante…

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **Baby I want to breathe you in**_

 _ **Like oxygen, like oxygen**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **And I want to keep burning**_

 _ **~•~**_

Recuerdo también cuando me apoyaste en los momentos más críticos y difíciles de mi vida… Sin tu ayuda ni apoyo, creo que en estos momentos no sería quien soy, seria alguien totalmente diferente, sin ánimos de vivir… deseando morir…

Como por ejemplo cuando di lo mejor de mí a mis clases de piano, desvelándome todas las noches un sin fin de semanas, todo para que mi profesor me digera que había fallado y debía hacerlo mejor la próxima vez… Eso quería decir que había descuidado mis estudios para nada, había trasnochado para nada, tenia ojeras para nada… había dado lo mejor de mi… para nada.

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **Going on up in flames**_

 _ **And you're to blame**_

 _ **Yeah, you're to blame**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **And I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house con fire**_

 _ **~•~**_

Ese día cuando llegué a la casa y mi padre se enteró, se enojó como nunca antes lo había hecho, me insulto como nunca antes, me agredió como muchas otras…

Luego de recibir múltiples golpes por parte de mi padre ese día, el cual uno de esos logró hacer que me desmayara, sin pensarlo dos veces tome mis pocas pertenencias y me fuí de esa casa.

Caminé hasta la tuya, lloraba, tenia los ojos hinchados y uno tenia un gran moretón, mis mejillas al igual que mi ojo izquierdo tenían moretones, mis labios estaban partidos y en sí, todo mi cuerpo presentaba golpes…

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **~•~**_

Cuando por fin abriste la puerta de tu departamento, y tras verme en el estado en que me encontraba, sin pensarlo dos veces me tomaste del brazo para que entrara, y tras cerrar la puerta, solo me permití descargarme en ti, mientras me abrazabas.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, pues comprendías perfectamente que acababa de ocurrir, solo te dedicaste a cuidar de mi, eso era todo lo que te importaba… y te sigue importando…

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **Love me, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum yeah**_

 _ **Love me, till the walls give in yeah**_

 _ **Love me, to the beat of a drum, to the beat of a drum yeah**_

 _ **Love me, I don't wanna say yeah**_

 _ **Baby I want to breathe you in**_

 _ **Like oxygen, like oxygen**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **And I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Going on up in flames**_

 _ **And you're to blame**_

 _ **Yeah, you're to blame**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **And I want to keep burning**_

 _ **~•~**_

Ahora, 10 años después, nuestro amor sigue siendo tan puro y especial como cuando dimos nuestros votos de amor en el altar.

Si te soy sincero, si me dieran la opción de cambiar mi historia o mi vida, no lo haría, pues a pesar de que mi pasado no fue el mejor y viví lleno de exigencias y agresiones por parte de mi padre, hoy en día tengo la dicha de compartir mi vida junto a la mejor persona que gracias a algún Dios, se encuentre donde se encuentre, puso en mi vida, esa que me comparte todo su amor y esencia en mi, que cuida de mi y de nuestro hijo, por que sí, hace tres años tuve la gran dicha de tener un hijo con el mejor hombre del mundo, y justamente hoy, dentro de dos semanas, nuestro pequeño Yoann cumplirá cuatro añitos, y él está muy ansioso por su fiesta de cumpleaños.

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **~•~**_

No me canso de decirte "te amo", cada vez que te vas rumbo al trabajo o llegas de el, cada vez que me delieto con tus labios, cada vez que entregamos todo de nosotros en la intimidad de la noche, cada día que pasa…

"Te amo" sin duda es mi palabra favorita…

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **I want to keep burning**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **Baby I'm a house on fire**_

 _ **~•~**_

 _ **~•• TE AMO, Milo Antares ••~**_

Camus Lemoine

14/02/16


End file.
